Unexpected attraction
by SageDeLannoy
Summary: I didn't want this to happen but I think...deep down inside I did, I never thought of myself as one to like girls even though I did think them once or twice and I sure as hell never thought that if by chance I had fallen for a girl, it'd be Santana. Pezberry.


_**A/N: Hi! this is my first ever Glee fanfiction, So I apologize sincerely if it is not that good. Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this story!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee.**_

* * *

><p>"Okay Kurt...yeah...yeah I know, I'll bring the make up. Okay, bye" I said to Kurt through the phone and hung up with a smile as I walked towards my locker although, as I approached it I felt myself being shoved into it, roughly hitting it with my left shoulder and I winced in pain as I fell to the ground.<p>

"Have fun at your makeover with gayboy tonight" Karofsky said as he started walking away. I just sighed and started trying to get up before feeling someone help me, "Are you alright?" I heard and found out it was Santana helping me up and I flinched slightly "Berry, Who did this?" she asked with a look of anger which was never a good sign.

"Karofsky, It doesn't matter" I picked up my books and saw that she was now gone, I heard her yell and a yell of pain and ran towards the noise to see Karofsky on the ground, covering his crotch with a look of pain while all his football buddies stayed behind Santana, clearly afraid. I watched as Santana kicked him a few times in his back, not hard enough to do any big damage but definitely hard enough to hurt him.

"Now, If you don't want to say Hello to Snix again, I suggest you don't lay a finger on Berry" She kicked him once more in his back "You understand?"

"Yes!" He yelled and slowly stood up with help from his other football buddies, I looked closer to see Finn helping him up as well and I just stared in shock as he helped someone as cruel as Karofsky. I continued staring long enough for Finn to notice and he looked at me, he saw that I was upset and looked at me with slight regret but just walked away with the others who were now helping Karofsky walk.

"You okay, Berry?" Santana asked me as I watched Finn walk away, slightly disappointed

"I'm fine" I sighed

"Okay, if he harasses you again, just let me know" she said with a smile and brushed her hand over my shoulder before walking away, causing shivers to run down my spine which I found odd but quickly ignored it and ran to the choir room for glee practice. The entire time we were in glee she stared at me, occasionally I would look back and she would say something rude to cover it up. Although, after she would say something rude I noticed her looking generally upset with herself, and I also found it strange that she didn't sing today.

After school I just sat in front of Kurt as he did my make up, Thinking about what could have been going on with Santana, maybe something happened at home. Although that wouldn't explain why she would just help me out of the blue at school. "Hey, Kurt. Did you hear what happened at school today?" I asked.

"What? that they're serving ice burg lettuce now? I know, It's awful" he sighed

"No, Santana defended me" I said as I handed him one of my make up brushes for eye shadow and I closed my eyes so he could put it on me. "It was totally weird. like, Karofsky pushed me into my locker earlier-"

"Seriously? Are you okay?" Kurt asked in a worried tone

"I'm alright, but right when he did it. It was like Santana knew I was in trouble and she rushed to my side. It was just weird. She pretty much beat him up"

"And where was Finn in all of this?"

"he was-" I paused "He was helping Karofsky"

"What?!" Kurt yelled "What an asshole"

"You do realize that's your step brother we're talking about, right?" I sighed "Anyways, afterwards I was pretty much alright, Santana walked over to me to see if I

was alright and she smiled at me before going to class. I'm just really confused as to why she would even care to help me, maybe she's preparing for something so I'll

trust her and then she'll stab me in the back"

"Oh my god" he said as I opened my eyes to see Kurt with him smiling super big.

"What? Did you mess up my eyeshadow again?" I said as I grabbed the mirror to check.

"Santana has a crush on you!" He blurted out in excitement and I just laughed

"No she doesn't" I chuckled and then I lost the amusement when Kurt was actually serious "Oh my god...OH MY GOD" I said to myself while Kurt started laughing.

"this is great" he said

"This is awful" I corrected him

"Wait, How is this awful?"

"I don't wanna hurt her feelings if she says she likes me, Then I'll be on the ground begging for mercy, not Karofsky"

"Maybe she doesn't like you, maybe she just felt like doing one good deed for the day. Who knows"

"I mean, if I was gay she'd be the valid choice for dating, she's really pretty and she can choose to be nice to people...and she always smells like coconuts" I said out load on accident and Kurt smiled widely at me

"Is a certain diva starting to question her sexuality?" He asked almost excitedly

"What? No!. How do I look?" I asked, quickly avoiding the question that Kurt had just asked.

"You look stunning" He said and we smiled at each other as I looked in the mirror and I got a text on my phone.

_**-From Santana: I need help, Come to the school please?**_

"Santana just texted me" I said in shock

"What'd she want?" Kurt asked as he stood up with me and I grabbed my purse

"She said she needs help, I should go see what's wrong"

"Are you sure you wanna do that Rache?"

"She could be in trouble, Kurt. I need to go see"

"Okay, but let me just remind you that you'd be missing out on movie night. We were gonna watch Breakfast at Tiffany's"

"We'll watch it next Friday, Love ya!" I said as I walked up the stairs and out the front door towards my car when I heard Finn come out the front door and call my name and I simply ignored him and got into my car, quickly started it and drove off towards the school. I tried turning on the radio but it always seemed like every time a song came on it'd be silenced by my thoughts so I just turned it back off and sighed._"what could Santana possibly need help with? I don't think she'd be in trouble. Maybe she just needed an excuse to tell me she liked me? oh god. What if she tells me she likes me, I'm not gay...or at least I don't think I am, I don't know..."_ I tuned out of my thoughts when I pulled up to the school and got out of my car before running up to the front doors, surprisingly they were unlocked. I checked my phone to see if Santana had told me where she was although when I saw that she didn't, I heard a voice coming from down the hall and smiled as I ran to the choir room and saw the was at the piano singing a new verse of trouty mouth, She looked bored.

"Santana?" I asked quietly as I entered the choir room and she quickly stood up from the piano, I looked at her up down. She had her hair down and resting on her shoulder, She was wearing a sweater that didn't look very warm and a pair of jeans with some sneakers. This was one of the rare times that I got to see her out of her cheerios uniform and it was nice to actually see her like this, She looked like every other girl at this school and she looked...beautiful.

"Hi" she said with an awkward smile, clearly embarrassed that I had caught her singing that song.

"Hi" I smiled back "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something...I've had troubles singing lately" she said with slight hesitance

"That's why you didn't sing a song earlier in glee?" I asked

"Yeah. Basically every time I try to sing my voice just doesn't...work. Properly at least"

"And you're asking me for help?" I asked with wide eyes, surprised that she'd ask me. Like, I'd expect her to ask someone like Quinn or Brittany, but not me.

"Stupid, right?"

"No, not at all" I said as I walked towards her and I took off my coat which I thenlayed on the piano and I placed my hand on her chest and she flinched, I then placed my other hand on her back in the same area, "Okay, now take a deep breath and try to sing" I said and she sighed before taking a deep breath and sang a bit of Halo by Beyoncé, her voice cracked on one of the high notes of the song and she gave up.

"I think you just have something bothering you, Your mind has an effect on your singing, you know. So until you figure out what's bothering you..." I sighed and she laughed, "What?" I asked

"Rachel, I know I'm irresistible but seriously, if you wanted to touch me you could have just asked" She smirked and I just stared at her and awkwardly backed away and walked towards the door,

"Wait, Where are you going? I was just joking around with you"

"Why did you help me earlier? You've never helped me before so why would you help me now of all times?" I ask flatly without turning towards her.

"You're my friend, and that guy is an asshole. I wanted to help you" she said as I now felt her hand on my shoulder which caused shivers to go down my spine. "Why is this happening" I mumbled to myself and she seemed to be more concerned as she turns me around and I look into her eyes, both of her hands were now on my shoulders. I stared into her eyes then looked down at her lips and my impulses took over as I quickly felt my lips pressed against hers. I was going to pull away until I saw that she had her eyes closed and she was kissing me back, which then made me relax and melt into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist to pull her closer. I felt Santana bite my bottom lip and I gasped as I pulled away from her, I covered my mouth with the back of my hand and looked at Santana who now looked as if she was worried, "what am I doing?" I asked myself in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I-I have to go" I stammered as I grabbed my coat off of the piano and ran out the door, "Rachel. Rachel, Wait!" She yelled after me and I continued to run out of the school and towards my car which was now covered in snow, I started wiping the windshield off with my sleeve until I heard Santana walk towards me, the faint sound of snow crunching beneath her feet.

"Rachel?" she said, her voice almost a whisper.

"What?" I snapped as I turned towards her, She flinched slightly at the tone in my voice.

"I walked here" she said as I noticed she was now shivering and holding her arms close to her body, I looked at her for a bit and sighed as I started to feel bad for her, I didn't want her walking home when it was snowing. I finished wiping the windshield and got into the car before starting it up quickly and turning on the heater, I then got out of the car and ran to the other side and opened the door "Get in"I basically demanded somewhat nicely and she immediately got into the car before shutting the door and I got into my side of the car. I noticed instantly that Santana was going through my CDs and I just rolled my eyes until I noticed which one she had put on, It was a Barbara album and I quietly started humming along to the song as I started driving away from the school which seemed to make her smile at how a simple song by Barbara could make me so happy. The car ride was mostly silent, She wanted to talk and she would occasionally look at me and try to say something but nothing was said.I didn't want to talk about this, I didn't want this to happen but I think...deep down inside I did, I never thought of myself as one to like girls even though I did think them once or twice and I sure as hell never thought that if by chance I had fallen for a girl, it'd be Santana. I heard Santana call my name and got pulled out of my thoughts as I noticed we were now in front of her house.

"Rachel, we can pretend this never happened, if you want. But thank you for driving me home" she said before opening her car door, just as she was almost out of the car I grabbed her hand and pulled her back in, "Come by my house tomorrow, I wanna walk about this, Please?" I asked and she nodded before giving me a kiss on the cheek and exiting the car. I made sure she was inside her house before starting my car back up, although before I started driving I heard my phone ring for a text message.

**-From Finn: Can we talk?**

**-To Finn: It's late, we can talk tomorrow**

I dropped my phone beside me on the seat and sat back as I felt myself getting upset, "Why did this happen?" I quietly asked myself before driving home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So yeah, that was the first chapter. I don't know if I will continue this story although I would really love to, So if you enjoyed this I would very much appreciate if you'd tell me what you thought in a review, Good or bad reviews are welcome as they help me improve! So thank you for reading and let me know if you want another chapter.**_


End file.
